Icy Cold Waters
by Athena Writer 24601
Summary: Marius finds Eponine about to jump from the bridge one night. Can he save her?


Hello, everybody!  
My gosh, I just saw the Les Mis movie last night, and it was seriously the most amazing movie I have ever seen. All the actors did great, with the exception of Russell Crowe (he sucked. A lot.) Anyways, you should go see it! Hope you enjoy this! It's supposed to be a one shot, but if you like it I might edit it and write a few more chapters.  
In this, Samantha Barks is my Eponine and Eddie Redmayne is Marius. :)

Please review and tell me what you think! Happy Holidays!

Icy Cold Waters

Eponine Thenardier stood on the edge of the old bridge, staring into the icy cold waters of the Seine River. Soon, her body would be floating there, along the rough current.  
She doubted Marius would even notice. He was so wrapped up in his love affair with the Lark, with Cosette, that he could barely see her. He didn't love her, and he never would. Who would ever love a street rat like her? Cosette was rich and pretty and sweet. Eponine was dirt poor and too-skinny and rebellious. Cosette was well-mannered, Eponine went pickpocketing nearly every day.

Marius didn't love her. That alone was enough to make her want to plummet to her death without the added pressures of her awful street life and horrible parents. Nobody had ever loved her, except for perhaps Montparnasse, but that was a long, long time ago.

The wind blew her hair and sprayed a fine mist into her face from the river below. A brief feeling of freedom and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She would no longer have to worry about being loved. She would not be on her own anymore. She leaned forward...

"'Ponine!" She whirled around as Marius ran across the bridge to where she was. "What are you doing?"

Really, she thought, it was a miracle he'd even noticed or cared. "Leaving, M'sieur, to the icy cold waters." She told him in an empty tone.

A look of horror crossed his face as he realized what she meant. "'Ponine, no! Why?"

"No one loves me. There's no purpose in all at living," she said.

"I love you!"

"Not in the way I want, Marius, and we both know that," she said bitterly.

"Please come down," he begged.

She clenched her fists and turned around, ready to jump, but before she could, strong arms wrapped around her thin torso and pulled her backwards onto the bridge.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling. His hands closed around her wrists, gently but firmly, as she tried to pull away from him. It wasn't hard for him to restrain her, really, because she was at least twenty pounds lighter than she should've been.

"Eponine, please!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said, keeping a soft hold on her wrists. He tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"It wouldn't take you very long to forget me," she muttered.

Marius looked sad. "I could never forget you, 'Ponine. You led me to Cosette-"

That had been the wrong thing to say, he realized immediately. Eponine scowled and attempted once again to break free of his grasp. "Again with Cosette! Why do you always have to bring her up? Don't you know how hard it is for me?

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You're so blind, Marius Pontmercy. You can't even tell that your best friend is and always has been in love with you!" She exploded.

"You're crying, 'Ponine," he said softly, reaching out to wipe a tear from her dirt-streaked cheek. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

She attempted to wrench herself from his grasp, pushing her hands into his chest. Finally she gave up, breaking down into tears. "You fool," she sobbed. Marius was not sure whether she was talking to him or herself, but he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, her small body shaking. Marius rubbed her back and stared sadly at the edge of the bridge that his best friend had been standing on. What would have happened if he hadn't seen her on his way home? He didn't want to think about it.

Finally she drew an unsteady breath and looked up at him. "I'm sorry to trouble you."

"What?" he asked. "'Ponine, you're never a trouble. I'm just glad I saw you before..."

"Before I jumped," she said bluntly. She stared past him, and Marius felt so sorry for her. 'Ponine lived in a dark and cold world, but she wasn't afraid. Nobody should have to go through the horrible things she had to.

His arms tightened around her, holding her together. Eponine smiled gratefully; a fragile, tear-stained smile, but a smile nonetheless. He smiled back at her. "Will you stay the night at my place?"

Her smile turned into a frown, so quickly and easily it broke Marius' heart. Had she ever known any happiness? "Oh, no, M'sieur, I could never ask you to do that."

"I just want to keep you safe," he told her gently. "Is your father home tonight?"

He felt her flinch in his arms as she looked down at her feet. "Yes. It's late, he'll beat me for sure."

Marius sighed. "Please, 'Ponine. I don't want him to hurt you. Stay with me for a few days."

"I don't want to be a burden." Of course, she was used to being turned away from people and not cared about by her parents. He'd heard the arguments from the other side of the wall, the cruel insults thrown at her. He'd even hear blows and crashes, always followed by Eponine's screams. It was awful, but it usually stopped before he went over to intervene. 'Ponine wouldn't want his help anyways, and Thenardier was a violent and dangerous man.

"'Ponine, you're not a burden. I have a spare bedroom, it's no trouble at all. Please come with me."

She hesitated. "Oh, alright."

He took her hand and led her away from the bridge, back through the dark streets and to his apartment. "Mon dieu, Marius, it's so nice." She had been before, but never had she gotten to thoroughly appreciate it. Her home was dark and dank and filthy, and she hated it. Homes were supposed to be a refuge, not a place you were afraid of. The things her father did to her there-

No. She wouldn't think about it.

Marius led her into the guest bedroom, and she hesitated. But then she remembered that this was Marius, and he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. She was safe.

Still, she was wary.

She sat on the bed, eyes widening. A proper, actual bed, not the ragged pallet she slept on at her house. It looked so warm and comforting. She reached out to pull back the covers, catching sight of her bruised, dirty arm.

Eponine cringed and withdrew. Marius wouldn't want her sleeping here. She was dirty. She was such a burden. "Marius, are you sure-"

"'Ponine, it's fine," he cut across her. "Really. You're not a burden, you're a friend."

"Just a friend," she muttered, barely audible.

He grabbed her arm as she turned away from him. "Eponine-"

Eponine winced as his fingers brushed the fresh bruises. She scowled and yanked her arm away. "Please don't touch me, M'sieur."

"'Ponine...are these from your father?" Marius was staring at her arm.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

He closed his eyes in pain and sighed. "God, 'Ponine, he has no right to treat you like he does."

"Yes," she said tightly, "but he does. And there's nothing you or I can do to stop it."

"Do you ever stand up for yourself?" he asked, knowing the answer as the question left his mouth.

"Of course I do!" she retorted, almost too quickly. "But it doesn't help. Usually makes it worse. He's very strong."

Yes, Thenardier was. He'd seen him gripping Eponine's arm and dragging her around as she struggled. He was so much taller and bigger than her that it was extremely unfair. She was tiny, half the size of her father. Someday, Marius was going to make that man pay for hurting Eponine.

The girl bit back a yawn, covering her mouth, but Marius saw and smiled softly. "You need to rest, 'Ponine."  
She nodded and slipped under the covers, marveling at how soft and warm they were. It made her feel like a child again, back at the inn when she had everything and her parents didn't beat her. Oh, how she missed those days. Why on Earth had she taken them for granted? She was spoiled and loved and fed.

She remembered the first day when she'd been beaten and shoved outside to make money by robbing. She'd stood in the rain, crying and shivering, not even eleven years old yet, lost and cold. Yet the people who passed by her did not care, not one bit. That was the day she learned how truly cruel and hopeless the world was.

Eponine had learned how to steal and survive quickly. She became quite blasé about the cold and the dangers of the streets. Her father beat her if she didn't make enough money, and being caught by Javert meant severe punishment and possible arrest. He'd seen her steal before; she shuddered as she remembered his iron strength gripping her wrist. That day had been awful, she barely managed to escape. Thank God Gavroche was still on her side to help her.

After years of misery, she had met Marius, and things became a little better. He always knew how to cheer her up, and quickly became her only and best friend. She loved tagging along with him and going to the meetings at the ABC with him, listening to inspiring speeches of freedom and justice. He made her so happy, even just as a friend. Who knows where she'd be now if he wasn't here.

Marius blew out the candle and walked towards the door, interrupting her thoughts. "Goodnight, Marius," she called softly.

He smiled. "Goodnight, 'Ponine."


End file.
